tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Klingons
Category:Races | image = | aliases = | continuity = | category = | status = | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = United Federation of Planets | 1st = }} Klingons are an extraterrestrial humanoid race featured in the Star Trek film and television franchise. Known for their aggressive, warlike behavior, they have become one of the most popularly known alien races in all of science fiction. They were first introduced in the original Star Trek television series in the season one episode "Errand of Mercy". The Klingons were a conquering race who prided themselves on honor, strength and the glory of combot. They had established a vast Empire throughout numerous star system and their home world was a planet called Qo'noS. Appearances In the original Star Trek series, the Klingons were visually depicted with a dark, swarthy complexion, dark hair and pointed eyebrows, but were otherwise human in appearance. They appeared in seven episodes of the series in total and included characters such as Kor, Kras and Koloth. The Klingons also appeared in two episodes of Star Trek: The Animated Series, but were not seen again until the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Beginning with the first film, the visual representation of the Klingons altered dramatically. They were now portrayed with broad, cranial ridges, accentuated facial features and fangs. This look continued to evolve throught the various spin-off programs with no in-universe explanation to explain the discrepencies. It wasn't until the fifth Star Trek series, Star Trek: Enterprise that a solution was presented to explain why modern-era Klingons bore such a stark difference from Klingons in the original series. of note † Indicates characters who are of mixed Klingon heritage. * Alexander Rozhenko † * Colonel Worf * Gowron * K'Ehleyr † * Kor * Kurn * Martok * Mogh * Worf Notes & Trivia * The written and spoken language of the Klingons is called Klingonese, though all other elements of their culture is referred to simply as Klingon. * John Colicos is the first actor to ever portray a Klingon. He played a character named Kor in the original series episode "Errand of Mercy". Colicos is also known for playing the character Baltar in the original 1978 TV series Battlestar Galactica. Pop culture references * The legal comedy/drama series Boston Legal starred William Shatner as defense attorney Denny Crane. Shatner is best known for playing the role of Captain James T. Kirk in the Star Trek mythos. In the season two episode, "Finding Nimmo", James Spader's character, Alan Shore, compares a tenacious breed of sea-lice as "cling-ons". Shatner's character, mishearing him, muses openly, "Klingons?". IMDB; Boston Legal; "Finding Nimmo"; Movie Connections of note Key episodes * Star Trek :* "Errand of Mercy" (1st appearance) Related categories * Known * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at Memory Beta * at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Federation-Klingon War/Miscellaneous